The enhancement of physical appearance occupies greater focus in human life than nearly all other daily life-related concerns combined. There are far more consumer products available for the beautification of human body than for the treatment of human ailments. The improvement of skin tone and appearance is a growing, multibillion-dollar industry encompassing cosmetic, nutraceutical, pharmaceutical, and physical therapy disciplines. The consumer attention is focused on newest miracle ingredient in age-defying, anti-wrinkle, skin smoothing, skin brightening, and other similar antiaging compositions, such as those most recently disclosed in U.S. Patent Application 20030091665 (Lu et al.), 20030083380 (Yu et al.), 20020048798 (Avery et al.), 20020034527 (Streicher et al.), 20030091666 (Murad), 20030157138 (Eini et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,507 (Maignan et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,233 (Simon et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,416 (Grainger et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,850 (Breton et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,683(Ochi), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,596(Parab). All of these disclosures are based on single components or ingredients and do not provide a comprehensive scientific solution to the problems associated with the biology of natural aging of skin.
Based on the science of skin biology, the following four aspects are incorporated in the present invention to provide a comprehensive solution to the problems associated with natural skin aging, (i) An Extra-cellular antioxidant or Free-radical neutralizing composition, and (ii) An Intra-cellular antioxidant or Free-radical neutralizing composition, and (iii) An Anti-inflammatory composition, and (iv) A collagen or fibrin boosting composition.
It is preferred to also have the above incorporated in a suitable carrier base or topical delivery system.
The role of antioxidants and free radical neutralizing compositions in reducing skin aging process and skin wrinkle reduction is well known in the prior art. However, most of the antioxidants and free radical neutralizers that have been used in cosmetic compositions are absorbed quickly into skin. Although this does provide antioxidant or free radical neutralizing benefit to the intra-cellular structure of skin, this does reduce their efficacy in protecting upper surface of skin for any extended periods of time. It would thus be beneficial if antioxidants or free radical neutralizers can be temporarily bound to skin surface to retard their penetration into deeper layers of skin and provide extra-cellular antioxidant or free-radical neutralizing benefits.
The direct chemical bonding of beneficial ingredients to skin to provide extended term benefits (since such chemically bonded ingredients are not removed by washing or rubbing actions, and they generally will last until the skin is shed) has been disclosed in the prior art, for example U.S. Patent Applications 20030003119 (2003) and 20020172698 (Bekele). In order to achieve such chemical bonding, chemically reactive forms of bonding components, such as alkylating agents, diazonium salts, anhydrides, and acylating agents are used, the safety and toxicology of such chemically reactive agents themselves (several alkylating agents, diazonium compounds, and acylating agents are known to have carcinogenic, mutagenic, skin sensitizing, and allergenic properties) poses problems in their practical applications in the development of antiaging compositions. The temporary binding of beneficial compositions to skin, hair, and nail to extend the extra-cellular benefits of such compositions disclosed in the present invention thus offers a more convenient and safer methodology than permanent binding of compositions to skin.
The antioxidants and free radical neutralizers are also required for the protection of skin at the deeper skin renewal layers where fresh skin cells are generated. For this reason, an intra-cellular antioxidant or free radical neutralizer is also beneficial.
Anti-inflammatory compositions are required in the present invention to reduce the skin irritation caused by environmental, personal hygiene, body beautification, and dietary/personal habits situations. Skin irritation is known to cause the degradation of collagen, which results in skin wrinkles. The examples of environmental conditions that can cause skin irritation include dry air, UV, sunlight, free radicals, air pollutants, and such. The examples of personal hygiene conditions that can cause skin irritation include use of soap and cleansers, shaving and hair removal compositions, and such. The examples of body beautification that can cause skin irritation include fragrances, cosmetics, and other body decorative compositions. The examples of dietary/personal habits conditions that can cause skin irritation include the use of foods rich in fats that can enhance prostaglandin synthesis in the body, excessive use of tobacco, and alcohol, all of which are known to cause skin irritation.
Most anti-inflammatory agents function by decreasing prostaglandin production through their inhibition of cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1), cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2), and lipoxygenase-5 (LOX-5) enzymes. The uses of massage or vasodilatory ingredients for the removal of lactic acid from areas of inflammation are well known therapies. The initiation of inflammation by reactive oxygen species (such as superoxide anions) has been recognized. Recently, the role of Substance P in neurotransmission of pain from inflammatory response has been recognized. The inhibition of inflammatory cytokines in the development of new anti-inflammatory therapies is actively being studied. In addition, excessive nitric oxide (NO) production by activated macrophages has recently been implicated in several inflammatory diseases including arthritis. These aspects have been described in further detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,668 (Patwardhan), U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,514 (Weisman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,291 (Laughlin), U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,565(Rose), and others.
Collagen and fibrin boosting compositions are also required in the present invention. It is well known that with natural aging process the production of collagen and fibrin slows down. This causes skin thinning, loss of skin elasticity, and formation of wrinkles. The inclusion of collagen or fibrin boosting compositions in any comprehensive antiaging treatment is thus of biological importance for skin regeneration.
It is well recognized in the scientific community that delivery systems are highly useful in cosmetics and pharmaceutical disciplines. In a recent article written by the present inventor (Cosmetic Delivery Systems, Household & Personal Products Industry, commonly known as HAPPI magazine, January 2003 issue, page 79) the definition and benefits of a number of prior art delivery systems have been discussed. A delivery system is thus a combination of both art and science that can improve the performance and consumer appeal of a consumer product or composition.
The present invention discloses a scientific combination of the above mentioned four principles required for healthy skin biology further incorporated in high-performance delivery systems to provide a comprehensive solution to the problems associated with natural skin aging such as wrinkles, loss of elasticity, discoloration, age spots, and such.